The Catch
by TheCheeseCat
Summary: A novice hunter is ready to set out into the world and her adventures run her right into the path of a lecherous Troll Mage. There always seems to be a catch to get out of trouble for this Sin'dorei, but for these two it might not be so bad.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello everyone, long time no see. Cheese is back and this time with a World of Warcraft Fanfic based on the adventures of her Belf Hunter and her love's Troll Mage.

I dedicate this story to the inspiration it comes from, my boyfriend. :3

* * *

**Chapter One**

The scent of everlasting spring hung in the air over the large, magical city of red, white and gold. Silvermoon City had always been a place of beautiful architecture, colors and wonder. The sound of idle chatter hung loosely in the breeze and commoners of the fair city talked amongst themselves, going about their daily business of shopping, training, or just idling along the streets. Mingling with the scent of spring, the fragrance of sweets wafted along the breeze, leading along to the nose of a wide-eyed female.

Delicate strands of obsidian hair framed the young Sin'dorei's face, bangs overlapping long eyebrows and a headband made of gold and emerald pallets rested on her head, ends tucked neatly behind each slender long ear. She wore a simple gown, white dress which flowed elegantly over her figure, tied to her waist with a silken cord of black. The Blood elf seemed to stand around a corner, not trying to draw any attention to herself as she slunk over to the where the sweet smells had been coming from.

Emerald eyes locked with the object in question, a freshly baked chocolate cake from the bakery that was set out on display not moments ago. She always had a nose for sweets, and chocolate was something she had grown very familiar with in scent. Glancing left and right, the female began a slow pace to the bakery, sight still locked on the pastry she so desired. Again glances were given as she stepped up to the counter, staring down at delectable chocolate goodness while her hand absentmindedly worked to find her coin purse.

"Good evening Miss Sundancer, here to purchase this cake before it even has the time to cool?" The woman behind the counter spoke with a sly smirk. Hissing lightly in a silencing motion, the Blood Elf nodded quickly, causing her headband to fall to her face slightly.

"Don't tell them I'm here, Litha and Randolf are sure to tease me about this!" She whined to the baker, clutching tightly to the few gold coins needed to pay for her goods. The merchant gave a hearty chuckle as she began to box the cake up.

"Saldorin really, you shouldn't be ashamed to come here. You're a regular customer, after all." The baker exclaimed. It was true that she came here so often, the staff knew her on a first name basis. "Anyway, here you go, that's three gold, sixteen silver, and twenty-four copper."

Saldorin placed four gold coins on the counter, motioning for her to keep the change and snatched up the box as it was brought to her. A quick nod and with agile speed she was out of the shop, power walking towards her residence with the box held behind her back. Eventually she came upon the doorway to her home, tucked far back into the corners of the city, it was a quaint home. She glanced through the small window in the front of the home, no one was inside. Good. With freedom of the house to herself, she could easily have her cake … and eat it too!

With a gentle push with her rear, she shoved the door open, heading inside and silently shoving the oak door shut with her foot. If she wasn't alone, if the case was that, she was going to make as little noise as possible. The wooden table in the kitchen now served the resting place of her latest pastry secret, her hands nimbly opening the box, flipping the lid off vigorously as if she could waste no time in sampling the sweet chocolate that just the thought of it tantalized her taste buds.

Kneeling down so she was now eye level with the cake, Saldorin stared at it, admiring the dark, rich color that chocolate was known so well for. Like a long lost treasure, her hand reached slowly, fingers withdrawing till only the index remained. With single digit she let it slide along the side of the cake, gathering up frosting till it mounded up and left a visible scar across the side of it. Emerald eyes watched with wonder before she could stand it no longer, taking her finger into her mouth and letting her tongue make quick work of getting the chocolate off it.

Like a pastry of the heavens above, the sweet, tantalizing flavor swept over her mouth like a wave of pleasure. Saldorin gave a soft moan, eyes closed as she soaked in what was left of the flavor. It was true what some said, maybe chocolate was just like sex. As far as she could tell it might as well been. Released from her mouth, she sent her hand off to the side in the air in a dramatic fashion before placing both hands to rosy cheeks in a dance of excitement. This cake, or rather the icing tasted so much better then ones before. She couldn't help but dance lightly, almost child like about it.

"No, no one's home." A male's voice suddenly cut her dance short as she glared at the door, it starting to get shoved open with ease. Saldorin glanced to the sides, looking for a place to hide before dashing behind the large wooden table her cake sat upon. The door swung open, giving way to a male Sin'dorei with a lovely lady in tow on his arm. Dark brown locks of hair flowed over his shoulders, just to the high of his back, while stray strands lay over his chest. He wore a black, low cutting shirt with a useless string in the front and loose fitting pants held up by a linen rope.

His female companion didn't seem to be wearing a lot. Midriff bared by her low cut shirt and way too short skirt, sandals on her feet and not much else beside done up golden hair and painted face. The man smirked, taking his thumb and resting in on her chin as he drew the female closer to his own face. He whispered something, causing the female to give a light shudder and giggle like a school girl.

"See? Have the house all to ourselves … to use how we see fit." He smirked, looking into her eyes as he leaned in and placed his lips softly against her, nibbling her bottom lip gently. The female sighed into the kiss, body feeling to melt in his arms as he pulled her closer against his chest, then let his hands slide down her body, resting on her waist and lifting her to place her firmly on the wooden table of the kitchen.

"Randolf … right here?" She asked as his kiss moved away from her mouth and now to her neck, lips cupping her soft skin near her collar bone before giving her gentle love bites. She gasped, arms going around him and tightening as the hand that was on her waist now moved to her inner thigh, teasing the area closest to her heat.

"Why not? House is empty, no one should be home anytime soon. Besides … I don't think I could wait any longer." Randolf grinned, glancing up to his companion who had let her head tilt back to give him better access to her neck. His hand fanned over her thigh, he purred to her softly as his fingers slipped over the soft flesh that was her womanhood behind the thin cloth of her panties. Again she gasped out, now at his touch as he began to tease her, growing more aroused as his lips met her neck in sensual nibbles and kisses.

Quickly aware of what was going on, Saldorin sulked under the wooden table where her older brother was having his way with a woman. The light moans of pleasure caused her to flinch and reach up, pulling her ear tips down to avoid this increasingly awkward situation. It was what she did whenever she was scared or nervous, an odd habit, but whatever worked for her. Trembling as the table gave a slight move despite it's size, she lowered her head, pulling on her ears more as she bit her bottom lip. Eventually they'd be done and she could take her cake else where.

_My CAKE!_

Saldorin suddenly realized she had left her delicacy on the very table her brother was taking advantage of. If she were to grab it now, she would be seen, and this already embarrassing situation would become even worse.

_What if they touch it … what if they EAT IT?!_

Leaving the comfort of her waist, Randolf's other hand made it's way back up to her chest, cupping one of the soft globes under her shirt and gently pressing her back to the table. However he stopped, her body kept moving back and causing the hand teasing her heat to shoot back, catching her in halfway leaning back. His eyes glanced over her shoulder to the cake on the table, letting her lean back any farther would cause a mess he wasn't willing to deal with at this moment.

"Actually … I'm afraid I forgot to run some errands today." He muttered dishearteningly, the female frowning as her brows knitted together.

"What do you mean? I thought you said you were done at the bar!" She protested.

"I've forgotten it seems. I'll send you a message later, we can continue this then." Randolf mused to her, helping her off the table. Clearly annoyed, the woman gave a huff and pulled her skirt down, being ushered out the door by him. Once the door was shut he looked at the cake, smirking at the line drawn across the side.

"Alright Saldorin, come out." He spoke calm, arms crossed over his chest as his younger sister slowly came up from behind the table.

"How'd you know I was here?" Her face was still a soft shade of rose and her ears seemed to match from her tugging on them. Randolf gave a chuckle, shaking his head before reaching out and ruffling her hair. Saldorin recoiled, knowing where those hands were moments ago.

"A chocolate cake doesn't mysteriously end up on our kitchen table somehow without you being a part of it." Randolf chuckled again. Ashamed, his sister lowered her head, hands behind her back. "Besides, this cake saved you from something you probably didn't want to see or hear."

Saldorin scowled at him, grabbing a chunk of the cake and shoving it into her mouth. Her brother rolled his eyes with a grin, walking over to the wash pail and dipping his hands into the water. It was going to have to be changed soon anyway, might as well get a final use out of it. Chunk by chunk the cake disappeared before only crumbs was left in it's wake. What remained on her face was a mixture of chocolate frosting and crumbs, as well on her fingers.

"Really Saldorin, you look like you're twenty-six again." A female voice broke the silence of the cake devouring, the door opening as another Sin'dorei woman made her way through. Raven colored hair much like Saldorin's was tied back behind her head in a neat pony tail. Instead of casual clothes, she wore Ranger armor, bow at her side and quiver on her back. She pulled the objects off of her, letting them rest on the wall beside the door.

"Really now? When did you two decide to come home early?" Randolf glanced back at the new elf, she in return narrowing her eyes at him as she began to pull off her armor.

"Well, unlike you, I actually take pride in my profession and use it to work." She snapped at him. "I got finished early so I came home."

"Litha!" Saldorin smiled, greeting her older sister, who only tossed a wet rag into her face. "Oof!"

"Clean yourself up, then you can say hello to me." Litha said with a smile, now down to her under shirt. The youngest sibling nodded, using the rag to clean her face with a light frown. Randolf reached to help his baby sister, taking the rag and helping wipe her face. She gave a fight, trying to shove him away as she spat back cloth.

"Stop it, I can clean myself thank you!" She snapped at him, ripping the cloth from his hand.

"Oh come on, no matter how old you are, you're still gonna be my baby sister." He grinned, ruffling her hair again. This time she didn't mind since he had washed his hands, but still looked disheveled after his hand left her head.

"And you're gonna always be my baby brother." Litha chimed in with a smirk, giving his hair a ruffle of her own. He waved his hands over his head, trying to shoo her away and began fixing his hair that she had purposely messed up. The eldest sibling moved away, making her way to Saldorin and patting her shoulder. "Now, don't you think you should get ready for tomorrow? Starting an adventure on your own, it's a very big deal."

"I know. You've told me every day for the past week." Saldorin muttered, smoothing out her dress with clean hands. "Besides, I already have everything I need."

"Not quite." Litha replied, handing her a slip of paper.

"What's this?"

"Take this and go get Rak'shiri from the stables, along with you and your brother's pets."

"But I don't have a pet yet..." Saldorin stared down at the paper before being shoved out the door by her sister.

–

Saldorin's steps carried her swiftly to the stable master of the city, she holding tight to the paper her sister had given her. Once at the steps she was greeted by the keeper, nodding in her direction as she entered the shop. Behind fences, cages, and some tied to ropes were many hunter pets. Off to the side of the room was two felines, one of white fur with frosty blue stripes, and the other smaller, red and orange in color.

The Frostsaber quickly noticed the elf's presence and jumped to place his paws on the fence, roaring out to her in excitement. Saldorin smiled, making her way to the anxious cat and began to pet his head, listening to his loud purring. The red Springpaw, Randolf's pet, came up to her as well, licking her hand. Giving the release of them, the two cats obediently came to her side, but she noticed a third beast in the area. A large brown worg sat in the corner, back to her as she looked at it.

"Oh, Miss Sundancer. Your sister brought him home for you from Northrend." The Stable Keeper spoke to her. "He seems a little restless though, might want to keep him on a leash."

"Okay..." Slowly she answered, heading into the pen to retreive the worg. Each step she took to him caused the canine to flinch before she kept a good distance between her and him. She gently grabbed the rope that served as his leash, pulling on it to bring him out from the corner. A snarl ripped through the air, long fangs clamping down on the rope as crimson eyes locked with the young elf's own emerald pools.

Fear shot through her body, not sure how to react to the worg's aggression. She gave the rope another small tug, causing him to slide across the floor. This method seemed to work, all she had to do was keep him at a distance and pull him along if he didn't want to come willingly. Again she pulled the rope, making him slide across the floor to her. The worg's nails dug into the floor or what it could dig into. The tile of the floor was making it hard to get any footing and the soft pads of his feet were hardly giving him any resistance.

Rak'shiri walked beside her as they headed for home, the Springpaw at his other side and bringing up the rear was the reluctant worg, still clamped down on the rope as he was pulled towards the house. He had an amazing grip, Saldorin was surprised the rope had not frayed and snapped from the pressure of his teeth against it.

"Litha!!" Saldorin cried out once she got to the door, the large Frostsaber shoving his way through into the house as the red feline followed. Responding to the sound of her sister's voice Litha made her way to stand in the doorway, watching as she struggled with the rope tied to the canine.

"Oh good, you found Bjomolf!" She said, clearly excited by the worg's arrival.

"Bjomolf!?" Her sister called back, bringing him to a stop as he glared up at her with cold, red eyes.

"Yeah." Litha quickly replied, heading out to help her sister with the beast. "At least, that's what the locals called him. You like him?"

"Like him?! He's like a demon!" She flinched as Bjomolf finally let go of the rope, staring down in awe at the frayed strands that was left of the rope. "... He's got crazy eyes!"

"He is a little aggressive, but that's good, means he'll be a fierce fighter and protect you well!"

"A LITTLE aggressive?" Saldorin stared at her sister in disbelief before pointing to the frayed rope. "That could be my arm!"

"Just let him get to know you, you'll be fine." Litha said with a smile, patting Bjomolf on the head. While Saldorin was expecting the worg to rip her sister's arm off, she found that he simply gave a few flinches once the patting was finished. She was amazed at how well her sister worked with animals.

"Now come on inside, it's late and you'll want plenty of rest." Motioning with her hand, Litha beckoned her sister inside, Bjomolf staring at Saldorin as he moved into the house. Her eyes followed him before she could no longer see the brown fur of his tail. How did her sister manage to tame such a fearsome beast? She had never been so scared of an animal in her life and yet, this creature now belonged to her.

–

By this time everyone in the small house was in their own rooms, fast asleep. The soft glow of a lantern flooded the common room as Saldorin entered it, adorned in her night dress. The young blood elf was having trouble sleeping, anxious about her upcoming journey. She had hardly ever left the safety of Silvermoon's walls, and now she would be out on her own, with some demon wolf that would kill her if he had the chance. Eventually she would find a place in a guild, if one would take her. She wasn't sure if anyone would care to have a novice ranger such as herself.

For years she studied under the influence of her older brother and sister, the both of them astounding hunters themselves. She knew everything she needed, just never had the self esteem to say she was well enough at it. Saldorin sat down onto the large exotic looking arm chair, letting the lantern sit on the table beside it. Who knew how well she'd do without the guidance of her brother and sister, or how long she would survive without them. This notion brought a whole new fear other then the fact if she was going to outrun Bjomolf if he snapped on her.

Speaking of the worg, she didn't see him anywhere when she came down from her room. Since she couldn't sleep, Saldorin thought this might be a good time to get to know the savage beast and maybe save herself from being eaten by him. Lifting the lantern up she stood, holding it up to look around the dark room. She knew Rak'shiri liked to spend a lot of time in the kitchen, that would be a good place to start. With silent steps, she brought herself to the kitchen.

The lantern rose up to shed light into the room, only reaching half the room. Saldorin tried to hold it higher, but her short stature prevented her from trying to use it to light the whole room. From the looks of it, Bjomolf wasn't in here. She began to turn around to leave the room when the feeling of her hair standing on end suddenly caught up with her. She was being stared at.

Quickly turning around, she gasped out in surprise and fear. A pair of red eyes stared at her from the kitchen door, low growling, like a large monster could be heard. Of course she knew who it was as the worg stepped forward, glaring up at her, but that still didn't mean she wasn't scared shitless of him. Saldorin felt along the wall, then down to the wooden table of the kitchen as she set the lantern down, backing up slowly. Perhaps if she knelt and got to his level, he wouldn't feel so intimidated. Who was she kidding, he wasn't intimidated by her at all.

"H-Here boy, good Bjomolf..." Saldorin whispered to him. The worg stepped from the shadows as she knelt to him. She held her hand out to him, Bjomolf growling louder as she did. Turning her head away to avoid seeing what the beast would do to her hand, she continued to hold it out for him, flinching from the possible injury yet to come. Bjomolf looked at her, then to her hand as he stopped in front of her.

She was scared, he could smell the fear she had of him, and that made the worg seem to grin in satisfaction. No young whelp of an elf was going to rule over him if she was some sort of coward. Saldorin's hand reached out farther, touching his nose. A snap was heard along with a muffled cry, Bjomolf's jaw locked around her hand while her other covered her mouth to keep herself from waking anyone up. Tears welled up in her eyes at the pain the worg induced on her.

Crimson eyes stared up at her, Bjomolf's jaw finally releasing as her blood dripped from his maw. His bite was only minor, a show of dominance. Once he had let go Saldorin's hand recoiled back to her, she holding onto it and crying softly from the pain. The worg rolled his eyes, surely this girl wasn't serious about leaving on her own if she couldn't handle a bite on the hand. He began to turn back to the door before he was suddenly smacked across the muzzle, eyes going wide as he turned, glaring at the elf who held her injured hand under one arm, and her other rose in the air after having hit him.

"No! Bad wolf! No biting! You do as I say!" Saldorin choked out through whimpers and tears. Bjomolf looked at her, eyelids lowered with an annoyed look. With great speed he launched himself at her other hand, biting it much like the other and causing her to cry out again. She was persistent, he never had to deal with someone like this before. However another bite would set her in her place. He was sure of it.

The worg went to turn himself around again before Saldorin's forehead slammed into his, causing the both of them to stumble back. They both grit their teeth from the impact, the elf falling back to the floor as she grabbed her head with both injured hands. Bjomolf stumbled back as well, eyes tightly closed from the twinge of pain that remained before it subsided.

"I said … nooooo..." She whined out, holding her head before passing out on the kitchen floor from the pain of her hands and now her forehead. Once Bjomolf got his balance back he watched Saldorin on the floor. Snorting he shook his head, beginning to shove her out of the kitchen and back into the common room with his snout. Maybe she wasn't too bad, he never had anyone lash back at him twice even after injured.

Giving her a gentle kick with his back paw, he left her to the common room floor. He leaned in, licking the blood from her wounds and retreating back to the kitchen where he was planning to sleep in the first place. Her siblings would find her in the morning, completely unharmed say for the small marks his teeth had made. If she was going to be on her own, he was going to have to be there with her. There's no way she was going to survive without his help...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"NGH!" Saldorin jolted up, glancing about the room. Daylight broke through the windows of their small home, morning arrived and made it's self known with the sun spot directly where her head used to be. Her hands moved about her face, trying to see right before she blinked, looking at them. They were bandaged, and the bump on her head wasn't as swollen. Saldorin stood, holding onto a side table to steady herself and maintain balance.

Her legs ached, they probably wouldn't have been this way if she didn't sleep on the floor the whole night. Slowly she made her way out to the kitchen, Litha and Randolf sat at the table, the eldest sibling was going over some type of paper work while the middle one was gently petting the head of the apple colored feline. The cat turned her head at the youngest elf's presence, giving a light meow before trotting away.

"Hello Sal, sleep well?" Her brother asked as he lifted his gaze to her.

"I feel like I slept on a rock." She groaned, holding her back. "Why didn't you take me back up stairs?"

"You're heavy." Was his only reply, his gaze turning back to the table as he bit down onto some toasted bread. Saldorin's eyes widened, taken aback by his words with shock. Her attention was turned to Litha though once she motioned to the still hot stove.

"There's some bread left in the pan for you, hurry up and eat so you can get dressed and go." Her sister spoke, not once looking up from her work. The young elf frowned, everyone seemed so distant this morning. Saldorin walked up to the stove, looking into the pan before taking a piece of the bread out, fumbling with it in her hands from the heat. Blowing on it a few times, she bit into the bread, using both hands to hold it to her mouth.

An hour passed and now Saldorin stood at the gates of Silvermoon, looking out over the spring time forest. Beside her Bjomolf stood, looking irritated and glancing up at her on occasion. The elf flinched at his movement, afraid that any moment he might lunge at her again. The two looked at each other, silence exchanged between then before Saldorin took a couple steps to the side, shrugging away from him.

"Alright, are you ready to go?" Litha smiled as she headed up to her, the reins to a black Hawkstrider in her grasp. Saldorin looked at the large bird, nodding a bit and turning her head to Randolf as he came up to her other side.

"Okay little sis, you be safe out there, and if you ever need your big brother, don't hesitate to send a message." Randolf assured her, patting her shoulder while Litha began to load her things onto the Hawkstrider.

"I know." Saldorin replied, then waved her arms about as he ruffled her hair. "Cut it out!"

"Saldorin." Litha handed her the reins. "we're sad to see you go, and we both want you to know we'll be looking out for you."

"I know." Again the youngest sibling replied, holding the reins before lifting herself onto the back of the bird. Bjomolf stared up at her, causing her head to turn the other way to avoid his gaze.

"When you get to a city, make sure to write and tell us your safe!" Her sister smiled softly, then knelt beside the wolf, petting his head. "Make sure she's safe, for us okay?"

Bjomolf gave a snort, sitting up off his haunches and getting ready to walk. Since the Hawkstrider was only meant for one, the worg would have to run along side her. With a jerk of the reins the large bird let out a squawk and was off, Saldorin turning around slightly and waving to her siblings as she headed out of sight. Litha and Randolf watched, smiling softly.

"Mom and Dad would be proud, wouldn't they?" Litha sighed. Randolf nodded, smiling as he hugged his sister from behind.

"She's on her own now, time she becomes a woman." Randolf smirked before he held his gut after his sister smacked him in the stomach with her fist. "W-What was that for?"

"That better have meant growing up and not BECOMING one through a man." She scowled at him. Randolf pulled away, shaking his head.

"Oh please, like I would even want a man touching her. I'm the big brother, I'm supposed to prevent that as long as possible."

–

Hours had passed, day had turned to night as Saldorin and Bjomolf found themselves at a small, run down town. They had been wandering aimlessly, how they had managed to get here, she wasn't sure herself. However, it didn't matter, there was an inn here and that meant bed. She began her steps into the town, at the most part it looked empty, the buildings slightly run down. There were sounds of people talking, so she knew it wasn't completely abandoned.

She stopped at the stables, eyes looking at the contents inside. Horses were lined up, each one looking sickly or ill. As a matter of fact, they looked like skeletons! Slowly Saldorin slid of the side of the Hawkstrider, coming up to the horses as none of them moved what so ever. Were they dead? How were they standing if they were?

"Do you think they're dead?" She asked no one in particular, perhaps it was to the wolf standing beside her mount as he watched her go head first into uncertainty. Saldorin reached out, touching one of the skulls of the horses, then her other hand took hold, looking it over.

"There's no flesh..." She muttered to herself, pulling her hand away. Suddenly the horse she had been looking at let out a snort, shoving her back with it's head. The young elf screamed, tumbling backwards and hitting the ground as the skeletal horse reared back in it's own surprise. It's hooves rushed at the ground where she sat, she staring up in awe before she flew to the side, Bjomolf's head slamming into her side and knocking her out of the way.

Saldorin's face slammed into the wall of the stable, her hands doing nothing to stop herself. She stayed still against the wall, Bjomolf padding up beside her and shoving her with his nose. The elf rolled over on her side, face red with the imprints of the stable wall. The wolf seemed to sigh, sitting next to her and staring down as she felt along the wall and weakly stood.

"What's going on in there?" A husky voice called out from the stable's opening, a male forsaken holding up a lantern. The light flooded into the stable as Saldorin glanced back at him, frowning before losing her balance and falling back down at Bjomolf's side.

"What are you trying to do? Startle the horses? Get out of there!" The undead shooed at her, holding a broom up and batting her on the head with it. The elf squeaked out, covering her head with her arms before back tracking out of the stall.

"Stop it will you!" She snapped at him, waving her hands over her head to shoo the broom away as she stood. "Where is this!"

"... You're in Trisfal Glades lady, this is the town of Brill." The undead looked at her, clearly amused with her lack of knowledge.

"Brill..." Saldorin spoke to herself, glancing around. "How the heck..."

"You're probably a traveler judging by your clothing." He murmured, pointing back to the inn. "You can stay at the inn over there, they're having some sort of party right now so if you're looking for sleep you might have to wait."

Saldorin looked at the inn, which now seemed to emit cheers and laughter. Where had these sounds been earlier, she wasn't sure. The undead grabbed the Hawkstrider's reins, tossing her belongings on the ground and causing a "Hey!" to come from Saldorin as she rushed to pick her things up. The young elf grumbled as the forsaken took her ride into the table, gathering her bags in her arms as she headed for the inn door.

Inside was a jumble of noise and movement. It seems there was a bit of every race in the tavern tonight, drinks getting passed around while on a makeshift stage stood a Tauren woman, showing herself off like a prize. Saldorin watched, blinking as men and women alike called off amounts of gold, were they bidding? As she was wondering she blinked as a large green hand grabbed her forearm, causing her to jump in surprise.

"You here for the contest?" A female orc said to her, her face fierce but voice calm. The elf quickly shook her head but looked down at the orc's other hand as she handed her a flower. "Come on, I'm sure you'd knock the competition right out with such a pretty, innocent face."

"Oh! Is it like a beauty contest?" Saldorin's eyes lit up, causing the worg behind her to give a snort. The female orc looked her over, giving a slight nod.

"Here, you're up next, put this dress on and show what you got." She smiled, handing over a folded Lovely Black Dress. Sal took it, looking it over before heading upstairs to change. The female orc clapped once the Tauren moved off stage, her voice loud over the crowd.

"Okay everyone, we got one last lovely lady in the Female auction, just came into town on the wings of an angel! Everyone give it up for this dashing young Blood Elf!" The orc pointed to the stairwell, watching as nothing happened. The rest of the crowd talked among it's self, glancing to the stairs for whoever was supposed to descend them. A long pause hung in the air before the female orc snapped her fingers at a Tauren in the corner, he grunting and heading up the stairs.

A small moment of silence and then a squeal echoed upstairs. The Tauren moved down the stairs, Saldorin slung over his shoulder as she pounded his back with her fists and kicked her feet in the air. He set her down on the stage, the elf freezing in place at all the eyes on her. The female orc smiled, using her hand to direct the crowd to her.

"Ah, here we are, say hello to this delight …" The orc then leaned in, giving her a light shove. "What's your name?"

"S-Saldorin Sundancer..." She managed to get out. The crowd clapped and whistled as the elf kept her hands in front of her as if she was being exposed.

"Alright, time to find a date for Saldorin! We'll start the bidding at twenty gold!"

"W-Wait, what?" Saldorin turned to the orc as there was suddenly an uproar of bids. She backed away, frowning a bit as she shook her head.

_What is this? What have I gotten myself into?_

"Five Hun'ad Gol'." A voice from the back of the room called out. The crowd cleared away from the high bidder as he stood, smirking a bit. He was a troll, skin a soft light blue and wild flame colored hair neatly braided down his back. His tusks were short, curved upright and his dark red eyes settled on the distraught elf on the stage. He wore an extravagant robe that could make even the magisters of Silvermoon green with envy.

"Five hundred gold for the lovely lady Saldorin, any other bids?" The orc called out.

"Too rich for my blood, no matter how cute she looks." One of the crowd goers muttered while others talked amongst themselves again.

"Going once, twice, SOLD to the troll in the back!" She shouted, shoving the young girl to the side and off the stage. Saldorin stumbled, nearly tripping over her own feet as the orc went on about the line up of males they had next. The Tauren from before directed her to her suitor by pushing her onward by her shoulders. She felt like she would collapse under the weight of just his hands.

"Dat's no wai ta treat a layday." The tall male made strides over to the Tauren as Saldorin was led over to him. He held up the bag of the sum, the Tauren taking it and letting the young elf go. She seemed to shake, frightened as to what she had gotten herself into. She jumped a bit at the feeling of a hand grabbing hers, her attention turned to the large three digit hand that politely held hers. He smiled warmly, lifting her knuckles to his lips and giving them a light kiss before letting her have her hand back.

"Dun' wurray, I dun' bite … much." He smiles coyly to her. Bright green eyes seemed to widen as she shook her head a bit, backing away.

"You're mistaken, I didn't know I was going to be … auctioned off, I thought it was just a beauty contest..." She frowned as she tucked her arms around her to cover herself still. He raises his hand to the air, one finger pointed up as he was about to speak.

"Well, I jus' spent five hun'ad gol' on ya, bu' I ain't gon have mah way wit'-cha, Imma jus' lukin' fer somewan ta have dinna wit-meh." He chuckles."Jah, dun' haf-ta wear dat dress." A polite smile lines his face, polished tusks glinting in the dull light of the inn.

"Well, I'm not hungry!" She snapped back at him, turning her head away in a defiant look but flinched as her stomach objected, growling low. The last thing she had eaten was the toasted bread she had before she had left her home.

"Pitay, jah seem like ah fine layday." He simply bowed lightly, blowing her a kiss and turning his shoulder to leave. "And day have such grea' fud at Sen'jin..." He murmered the last part low, just for her ears to hear. Saldorin still turned away, her stomach rumbling again before she lowered her hands from her chest to her tummy. The offer of free food flew around in her head, she whimpering a bit before she turned around, stomping her foot.

"Fine! I'll go! BUT only for the food!" She hissed out. The troll grinned, hands clasping together as he turned back around.

"Excellent!" He spoke with a toothy smile. Saldorin ignored his grin, her mind concentrating on the meal at hand. The Troll began to make preparations for transport, grabbing a rune from one of his pockets. The young elf's mind began to wander at what kind of meals would be served, each dish she imagined her hunger continued to grow before she was jolted out of her day dream by the large hand on her shoulder.

"Ready ta go? Ou' portal 'waits." He grinned, his other hand offering to the swirling vortex in front of them. Inside it she could see the image of palm trees and water. While Saldorin had grown up around users of magic, she had never delved into the practice herself, so using portals as travel was something she wasn't used to.

She stared at the swirling lights within the magical door, glancing back at the troll who was smiling to her just as sweetly as he was before. She soon shook her head, still staring at him while he frowned a little.

"Someting wrong?" He asked, head tilted a bit.

"I don't wanna go through there..." Saldorin muttered.

"You dun'? Why not?" He spoke as he moved closer to her and in reaction she stepped to the side.

"Cause!" She whined, avoiding his hand as he tried to place it on her shoulder. The Troll raised an eyebrow at her, noting the look of uncertainty on her face. He was a gentleman first and foremost and so with a wave of his hand the portal closed, vanishing and leaving a small shimmer of magic dust in it's wake.

"It's fine, we can take de long way den if ya wish." He said with a smile, holding his hand out to her. Saldorin ignored it, quickly heading to the stables to retrieve her mount and things. Bjomolf strode silently out of the inn, crimson eyes locking on the Troll as the two looked at each other. The wolf seemed to sneer at him, eyes narrowed before his attention turned to Saldorin as she rounded the corner of the stables. She rode on the back of the black bird pack tied to the back of it. The Troll gave a sharp whistle, the teal armored raptor he rode as his mount came marching out of the stable themselves. Saldorin wondered how she had never noticed the raptor before.

"Let's go and get this over with." The elf grumbled, Bjomolf at her side still glaring at the Troll.

"Dun' sound too excited." He snickered at her, mounting up onto the reptile. They began their walk to the towers for their transportation, Saldorin glancing at him through the corner of her eyes.

"I don't believe I caught your name Mister Troll." She spoke softly, guiding her Hawkstrider up the spiral staircase on the side of the tower.

"Dabolo Dead'ye, atcherr service." He did a mock bow on his mount, coming to a stop beside her on the platform at the top.

"I see. I guess it's nice to meet you." She didn't look at him as she spoke, her eyes focused on the sky and trees ahead of her. The tower gave a nice view of the area around them. Dabolo looked at her, eyebrow lifted lightly at her statement.

"Ya guess?" he quirks a brow softly to her.

"It's not like I came here to meet you. I'm only doing this because you spent good money and I'm hungry..."

"Okie Okie..." The Troll chuckled, waving his hand dismissively between them. Bjomolf sat down beside Saldorin's mount, ears folded down as he seemed to grumbling to himself. The elf looked down, staring at the wolf and offering him a smile as she leaned down, petting his head. He flinched with each pet, but accepted them. He had a job to do protecting this girl, whatever she did to him he had to deal with.

With a few moments of silent waiting, the sound of a horn was close at hand. The zeppelin pulled up to the platform, several goblins coming up from the bottom of the craft to anchor the ship to the port. With careful steps Saldorin made her way onto the ship, guiding her Hawkstrider along while Dabolo and her wolf followed after. She let out a sigh of relief as her figure slipped off the saddle of the bird, the troll yawning as the raptor lowered to let him off

"Well get comfortable, dis will be a bit o' a ride." Dabolo sighed, sitting down on the deck of the ship. Things would have moved along a lot faster if she would have just taken his portals. As Saldorin sat to take a seat on the floor, she stopped short of the sound of clicking heels on the deck. She lifted her head, glancing up at the small stature elf.

The blood elf was short and looked young, about fifteen in human years. Her dark orange hair was cut short so it framed her face, what could be seen from under the hood she wore anyway. Deep emerald eyes stared down at Saldorin, causing her to give a small shudder. It was like looking into them she could sense some kind of murderous intent.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I in your way?" Saldorin asked the girl. Her eyes continued to lock with the others, the small elf soon moving to the side.

"No." Was her simple response.

"Alright, we're heading out for Ogrimmar, please keep arms, legs and tails inside the ship at all times! And no fighting, these rigs are highly explosive!" One of the goblins called out as the many of them began to untie the ship from the dock. The girl in the cloak took a seat near the front of the ship, pulling the hood down farther over her head.

"I wonder what's up with her..." Saldorin sat down next to Dabolo, watching the elf near the front of the ship.

"It's best not ta wonduh..." He spoke low, eyes looking to the elf as well. She was only a few feet away, but even from where he sat, he could feel a strong magical aura seeping from her figure. It was like an uneasy pressure was being forced down on them, but only those that delved in magic could feel it.

The goblins pushed off from the dock as the engines started, ushering the ship to move forward towards it's destination. Saldorin watched the sky as they began to move, the moon hiding behind tree tops as it passed. Her eyes closed, letting the soft wind caress her face, the breeze causing her hair to be tossed around. Dabolo watched her, a smile forming on his face. There was something about this girl, her innocence perhaps, that drew him to her...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** For some reason my breaks won't work in stories anymore so I can't seem to break sections apart. Sorry bout that.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The engine of the flying ship hummed, causing Saldorin's head to bob up and down a little as she was fighting sleep. It was the gentle noise of the ship that was lulling her to sleep. Her body shifted lightly, causing her to lean against Dabolo's arm and having him look down at the top of her head. He smiled lightly, a blush lining his cheeks as he watched. She looked so adorable trying to fight slumber, and the way the moonlight shown against her skin made her seem to sparkle with radiance.

There was no doubt about it, there was something different about her. He had been with many girls before, but she seemed to make his spirits rise just by being next to her. Carefully he placed an arm around her, supporting her as she rested against him. He knew if she was awake she wouldn't even allow him to touch her, so he was taking this opportunity. This was as close as he was going to get to her for now.

He watched her sleep peacefully, grinning as he watched her chest rise and fall from her soft breathing. There was also something else he wouldn't be able to do if she was awake, maybe he would just go for it? Dabolo drew up his hand, carefully reaching over to her. Slowly, inch by inch his hand came closer to her chest, getting ready to cop a feel. His eyes gleamed with perverted intent, planting his palm on one breast before freezing.

Saldorin was still out cold, but glaring from the shadows were those two crimson colored eyes, seeming to glow with anger as Bjomolf stared at him, growling low. Quickly the troll removed his hand, holding both of them up to the wolf to show he was no longer touching. The worg still watched him, but he gave a sigh as he settled back down beside the young elf, her mouth open sightly as she gave light breaths.

_I'm hardly going to get any alone time with my lovely prize if that wolf is watching over her all the time... _Dabolo thought to himself, glaring over at the wolf's shadow, then glancing a little higher as he saw the elf from earlier was no longer in her seat. He looked around, wondering where she could have gone, seeing as the ship wasn't large enough to hide somewhere unless it was under deck. For the moment he wouldn't think any more of it. Instead he would think of way where he could get some time alone with Saldorin to possibly woo her into his arms.

Down below the deck the cloaked elf stood. Around her laid the dead bodies of the crew, each one seemed to be missing a finger or ear. Blood dripped from the palm of her hand as she held the missing parts in tight grip, grinning under her hood.

"What a boring night..." She sighed lightly, staring up at the moon from the opening in the back. She placed the parts inside the pocket of her cloak, pulling the hood back as her ears popped up from their confinement under it. Her hair shined lightly as she shook her head, then with soft strides she headed over to the engine room.

Her eyes settled on the machinery, emotions blank as her hand began to move quickly over the air. Dark runes formed in the air before they seemed to fall on the machine workings. A small smirk formed on her face as she lifted her hand, licking the remaining blood off them and began to head up the steps to the top deck. Once she arrived she was greeted with the look of the Troll, who seemed to watch her a moment. She locked eyes with him, lifting her hood up over her head again as she walked past to her spot she had been before. Dabolo watched her before looking to where she had come from, head tilted to see before looking back to Saldorin as she slept against him.

The ship continued on, flying past trees in the moonlit night. Dabolo's head began to droop a little as the trip was making him sleepy, his eyes starting to close. The cloaked elf had not moved from her spot, but only when there was a scream coming from the bottom of the ship did she stand.

"T-The whole crew! They're dead!" One of the goblins shouted as he ran up the steps. Dabolo was snapped out from his doze, his head lifting as he quickly stood and causing Saldorin to fall over on her side as she slept.

"Activate..." The small cloaked elf muttered under her breath. Under the ship the dark runes that had been placed on the engine began to smolder before catching fire, causing explosion after explosion.

"Wat-dah-?" Dabolo shouted, grabbing onto something as the ship shook from the explosions. Saldorin sat up, eyes wide as she grabbed onto his leg.

"What's going on! AH!" She cried out as another explosion rang out, the ship starting to tilt downward. The Troll reached down, taking her arm in his large hand and pulling her up to his chest. She blinked, blushing as she held onto his robes tightly.

"De Engines! Dey's on fiya!" He yelled out over the noise as he held onto her. The cloaked elf grinned, stepping to the edge of the ship. She knelt, kicking off the wooded boarder, flying down to the ground below. No one saw her leave for everyone was busy panicking as the balloon above them started to catch fire.

Saldorin's eyes widened with fear as she looked up, watching the fire creep across the fabric. Dabolo narrowed his eyes, growling under his breath before scooping her up into his arms. She yelped a little in surprise as he held her, she quickly wrapping her arms around his neck for support.

"'Ang dar! Dun' let go!" The troll told her, and she nodded in response before hiding her head in his chest. With blurred speed he made it to the edge of the ship, looking down at the fast approaching ground. A flick of his wrist and he jumped, holding the young elf close in his arms. The two slowly floated to the ground thanks to his magic of Slow Fall. They landed softly, once they were settled Dabolo allowed Saldorin down on the ground. They watched as the ship hit the ground, erupting in flames and explosions.

"O-Oh no! Bjomolf! All my stuff!" She suddenly cried out as she began to run towards the now burning rubble miles away. Dabolo quickly reached out, catching her arm and holding her in place.

"Whatcha doin' ya daffy girl!" He held her as she fought, tears in her eyes.

"I've got to save Bjomolf!" She cried out again, trying to fight her way past him but to no avail. She whimpered, giving up the fight as she watched the rubble burn to the ground, smoldering into ash and embers. She quietly slipped from his arms, hitting the ground in tears. The troll frowned down at her as his large hand came to rest on her head. It was unfortunate, but the matter was that they were both safe.

Dabolo wasn't sure where exactly they were, somewhere within the barrens he was sure of. The air was heavy with dust and the ground was coated with dying grasses. Glancing down at the sobbing elf, he gave her a final pat on the head, reassuring her before leaving her side to get a clue as to where exactly they were. His eyes peered through the darkness, nothing he could see gave any sort of hint of the area, he snorted in response to this. The troll sighed and made he way back to Saldorin, her fit had calmed but she continued to sniffle and hiccup, rubbing her eyes and gritting her teeth to fight back tears. He felt terrible, but she looked adorable like this and it just made him yearn for her more. When she looked up to him he blinked and shook his head, coming to.

"It's too dark to see where we are, we'll set camp here and get a better look in the morning. Once the fires die down we'll look for survivors if you wish." Dabolo spoke as he began to gather rocks to make a pit. Saldorin watched his every move, soon standing as she glanced around with what little light there was for twigs and sticks.

"This is my fault..." She muttered under her breath.

"Yer fault?" Dabolo cocked his head at her, forming a complete circle with the rocks.

"If I had just took the portal … Bjomolf would still be here, we wouldn't be lost in the wilderness..." Saldorin again spoke softly, her head held low as she picked up twigs.

"No, t'aint-cher fault. It be goblin tech, it was bound ta 'appen sooner or latah!." The troll tried to say words of soothing to her, but frowned when they gave no comfort and she continued to slink along the ground. The twigs she was collecting would hardly be enough for an efficient fire, but she was in no mood to be corrected, he could tell that.

"Come on now Saldorin, when de sun come up we'll get a better look at dah crash and see if there be any sign dat they survived." Dabolo sighed as she threw the pile of twigs at the stone circle. There was no use getting to her for now. She was erecting a wall between them that was built with her depression of the situation. With a flick of his fingers the mage had set the twigs ablaze, it would suffice for now while he looked for larger sticks to feed the flames.

The morning sun shown over the mountainside as a new day arrived. Dabolo slept with his back against a tree, arms crossed and head lowered. Eyes slowly opens, first thing he glancing to was to where he left Saldorin the night before. She hadn't moved, hugging her knees and staring at the distant remains of the airship. The troll frowned as he stood, dusting his robes off while he walked up behind her. Placing a large hand on the small elf's shoulder, she didn't even flinch.

"Come on Saldy, ya didn't even sleep at all did you?" He spoke to her in a gentle tone, she remained silent. He shook his head, removing his hand and reaching to his own shoulder, cracking his neck. "A'ight, let's go check out da wreck then..."

With some effort Saldorin stood at his command. The two began their journey to the damaged ship, it still a distance away but not that far of a walk. Saldorin's walk was like that of a zombie, slow, haphazardly, enough to the point where Dabolo simply picked her up, taking her there himself in his arms. She was in no mood to fight back, let alone did she have the strength. Once they arrived he slowly set her to her feet, letting her gain her balance before completely letting go of her. As she maintained a stand he let go of her shoulders.

There wasn't much left of the air ship wreckage, the fire had died out during the night but the burnt frame could still be hot to the touch. Dabolo waved his hand over the blackened wood, a Cone of Cold blasting out and covering the wood in a small layer of frost so it would be safe for them to search. Saldorin was already pushing away at the rubble once it was safe to move it, kicking at what couldn't be moved by her force alone. Skeletons and bones, the remains of the goblin crew were all that could be found under the frame. They had either been picked clean by daring hyenas or their flesh burned up with the ship.

The troll narrowed his eyes at the predicament. If Bjomolf had crashed with the ship, he would have been here, but there were no canine remains around. Perhaps … the mutt had escaped some how. The news brought hope to him, not for the safety of the wolf, but that it would improve his lady friend's mood greatly. With an eager smile he moved around the wreckage to where Saldorin crouched, digging through frosted wood, metal, and bones.

"'Ey, Saldorin I tink-" Dabolo began to speak to her, getting cut short when she shot her look up to him, tears in her eyes. Instantly his heart sank. She must had found remains of the wolf, something he missed.

"He's isn't here..." Saldorin whimpered up at him. A sigh of relief escaped the troll's lips and he shook his head, putting on an optimistic smile for her.

"Well, if he's not har, 'e's gotta beh somewhere right?"

"He won't come back. He hated me … the only reason he was stay with me is cause my sister asked him to..."

"Now don't say dat..." Dabolo reached out, picking her up and placing her to her feet. "We know he's be out der somewhere, so lets go to da nearest city to recover okay? We's close to Ogrimmar."

Saldorin did not complain. She felt dirty and perhaps a little civilization again would cheer her up. Taking her hand, Dabolo led her away from the airship remains, not wanting to keep her in bad company and longer then she had to be in it. It was a long walk, but the two soon made it to the gates of Ogrimmar. The guards of the gates acknowledging their presence with nods and grunts of welcome as Saldorin stared up at the ceiling of the gate, the spikes above them made her nervous.

She had never really been outside of Silvermoon before so this large orc city was something she had never seen before. Mouth agape, she looked around at all the sights in awe. While it was a city of orcs, there seems to be a lot of people of all races of the Horde. Tauren, Trolls, Forsaken, and even Sindorei like herself moved about the streets. She could hear the shouts of betting and buying coming from the auction house, people offering services in shouts over the yelling of others. To her, this was a very loud city.

Dabolo couldn't help but chuckle at the way she looked so amazed at everything here and at least this was a distraction to keep her from thinking depressing thoughts. While she was still distracted with the hustle and bustle of the city, Dabolo tugged lightly on her hand leading her towards the small hut that served as an inn.

"Here now, ya sit 'ere and dunt worry yer pretty little head." The troll cooed to her, letting her sit on a rug that was on the floor. "Don't-cha go no where, I'll be back in a wee bit." Saldorin nodded, blinking as she glanced at the patrons at the small bar. With his little elf companion safely in the inn, Dabolo headed out farther into the city. He knew exactly where he was going.

Hours passed before he returned, tucking a piece of paper into his robes. He yawned softly, covering his mouth with his hand as he entered the inn. Dabolo stopped dead in his tracks, hand still up to his mouth as he saw the empty spot on the rug where he had left Saldorin. With quick thinking he checked all the areas of the inn, no sign of her and the bar was completely empty.

"Ugh what was I tinking leaving her alone! I'm such an idiot!" Dabolo cursed to himself, whipping his cloak behind him as he rushed to the bartop.

"Waddya want?" The orc behind the table looked at him, wiping a mug before tossing it to the side into a pile.

"Did yasee a little elf leave here? She's about ye-tall, black 'air, wearing a dress." The troll motioned with his hands for the size difference between him and her. Nodding, the orc continued with another mug. When he didn't answer Dabolo slammed his fist on the table. "Well where'd she go!"

"She left with a few of the guys at the bar, heard em saying somethin 'bout getting her some sweets." The barkeep looked into the mug, spitting in it before wiping it again. Dabolo's hand went to his face, running down it as he quickly turned, rushing out the doorway in search of Saldorin.

"Wow it's really nice of you guys to offer to buy me something! No one back in Silvermoon is this nice!" Saldorin smiled as she spoke, walking in front of three orcs as their eyes seemed to remain glued to her behind.

"It's no problem miss, we like to see young ladies like you being happy." One of them grinned, looking as if he was drooling a little.

"Yeah yeah, we'll get ya whatevah ya want." One of the others responded, following her closely. Saldorin was oblivious to their enclosure, they heading down into The Drag into the deeper chasms. They kept going before leading her into an empty hut, the young elf looking looking around as she frowned at the sight of nothing, not even sweets!

"There's nothing in here, I thought you said we were getting sweets!" Saldorin huffed, turning around to meet their gaze.

"Oh, we are." The third orc moved his way in, greedy fingers grasping at one of her breasts. With a yelp Saldorin ducked under his hand, slipping out from the corner she was in and moving to another side of the hut.

"What do you think you're doing?" Like it wasn't obvious, she asked anyway, using her arms to cover her chest.

"What does it look like we're doing?" They cornered her again, blocking her so she couldn't slip away this time. Another grabbed for the strap of her dress, hands inching closer and closer...

"YEOWCH!" One of them reeled back, grasping at his backside as he stepped away. Blood seeped from a deep bite mark, behind the three stood a large, brown, growling worg. Bjomolf bared his teeth, the other two orcs drawing out their weapons.

"It's just a mutt! Let's deal with it so we can get back to our fun." One of the orcs growled, drawing his sword out before taking a swing at the wolf. He dodged the haphazard swing rather easily, snarling and locking his jaws around his wrist. The other two orcs took to grabbing for him, Bjomolf whipping the male in his grasp into the other two, ripping a large chuck of his skin out.

They collided in a heap on the floor, struggling to stand at the same time and tripping over themselves in the process. Saldorin was still backed against the wall, amazed with what she was seeing, or rather in shock of what had happened before her companion showed up. Bjomolf barked and snarled, warning the lugs to keep away as he put himself between them and his owner. Not wanting anymore damage done to themselves they quickly left, leaving the worg and Saldorin alone.

Slowly Saldorin hit the ground, landing on her bottom and still in a little shock as her attention moved to Bjomolf before her. The wolf sat down, looking at her with those crimson colored eyes. No words were exchanged, just a thankful glance from the elf before her arms went around him, hiding her face in his chest as she began to cry. Rolling his eyes a little, Bjomolf lifted his large paw and placed it over her shoulder, comforting her in a strangely similar way people would.

"Squaw?" The black Hawkstrider tilted it's head as it watched Dabolo searching the area around it. It followed him, nipping at his braid which caused him to turn around and bat it away with an annoyed curse under his breath. Once he realized what 'bird' it was he quickly turned, grabbing at the reins and causing it's wings to flap in startle.

"You! Yer Saldorin's Hawkstrider!" He pointed a finger at it, the bird tilting it's head and staring at it. "You know your owner better then anyone! Go find her!"

"Squaw?" The Hawkstrider chirped, nipping at his finger before he pulled away, hopping on one foot and throwing himself onto of the large bird. It let out a surprised screech, lurching left and right as Dabolo struggled to keep himself sitting on it's saddle. Once he got a footing he pulled on the reins, pointing his finger out.

"Go! Find her!" He called out, giving the bird a swift kick in the side and causing it to rush forward, nearly throwing him off the back of it. The two ran down the streets of Orgrimmar, Dabolo not holding the reins thinking the bird would lead him to it's owner, while in reality it was running aimlessly to try and appease this person on it's back. However the bird finally made the right turn, leading them down into the depths of The Drag.

They came upon Saldorin and Bjomolf, she clinging to the worg while he gave a rather annoyed glance to the side. With surprising agility Dabolo swung himself off the Hawkstrider, the bird looking relieved that he was off it's back. The troll rushed to her side, kneeling and quickly leaning back as the worg growled at him a little.

"Easy, I'm jus' makin' sure she be okay." Dabolo raised his hands, showing them to the wolf. Once Bjomolf back away, he took her hands in his own large ones. "Saldorin, are you alright? Did those thugs do anything to you?"

"I'm fine..." Saldorin sighed, looking up at him with flushed cheeks. "Bjomolf saved me..."

"You shouldn'tah gone wandering off wit people ya dun' know! Who knows wat coulda happened!" He suddenly reached out, grabbing her frame and holding her in his arms. The elf blinked a moment, her cheeks turning even more of a deeper red as she glanced up at him.

"... I don't know you … and I still followed you." Saldorin muttered lightly from within his embrace. Dabolo pulled her away a little, a snicker forming in his throat before he busted out laughing.

"Yer right, yer right... However some people don't have good intentions like me." He let her go, she sitting back and glancing at the worg who gave him death glares from his corner in the dark. _Like hell you have good intentions._ Bjomolf seethed, tail twitching in annoyance.

"Ah! You found my Hawkstrider too?" Saldorin's face lit up once she saw her mount, and in reaction her arms went around the troll's neck, hugging him as she smiled. "Thank you! Thank you so much I thought they were all gone and you found them both!"

Dabolo smiled, placing a hand on her back and patting it. He helped his elven companion to a stand, holding her hands in his. The red eyes of the worg watching his every movement, he led Saldorin to the reins of her mount, offering them to her.

"Here, take dis'n we'll get some rest fer da night. Tomorrow we're heading to Sen'jin for that dinner I promised." He offered her a sincere smile, leading her off to the stables. Bjomolf stalked behind them, making sure that the troll kept his hands where they were supposed to stay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's** **Note: **Woah, an update! I know right? Sorry it's been forever! I just didn't really have much motivation to write this until this week. I hope I can keep it going and you can go ahead and shoot me for butchering the troll accent cause I suck at it lol.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It was early that morning when Saldorin was woken up by the sounds of a scuffle. Hair a mess, she sat up to the scene of Bjomolf barking and howling in rage at the Troll. She wasn't quite sure what happened, only that there was a mess of breakfast on the floor and Dabolo trying to avoid getting bitten. Still half asleep, the first thing she did was throw herself on top of the worg, he collapsing under her unexpected weight. The canine then growled, struggling to pick himself up while his mistress laid half unconscious on top of him.

"Wuh happen..." said Saldorin, failing to put the sentence into a question thanks to her half asleep state.

"Hell if I know!" Dabolo frowned as he spoke, lowering his arms now that he was somewhat free of torment. That wasn't entirely the case, he was intending on bringing her breakfast in bed to make up for losing her the night before. He couldn't ignore the fact of how innocent she looked when she slept, and how desperately he wanted to claim that innocence for his own. Thank the Loa that he was wearing robes or else she would be certain to notice the straining of his pants underneath. Bjomolf seemed to notice that desire quite quickly when Dabolo moved to be closer to his prize.

Yawning widely, the young blood elf finally sat upright, giving the wolf freedom. He took it without a second thought and growled as if muttering to himself while he moved to sulk in the corner of the room. Dabolo watched, sitting on the floor with a pillow placed in his lap to hide that erection even if it couldn't be seen quite clearly. He would have to be more careful, though he should have known that from the start with the threatening looks Bjomolf kept giving him on the zeppelin. It was always uncomfortable having the feeling of that beast's eyes upon him.

His attention soon turned back to Saldorin as she had flopped back over into the blankets in her cot. She obviously had no intentions of getting up this early.

"Come on, get up ya' silleh 'ting, I got something planned for tahday." Dabolo purred, Saldorin opened one eye to glare over at him.

"No." She said bluntly, rolling away from him. The Troll rolled his eyes and reached for her, trying to tickle her out of bed despite her immediate disapproval.

"Out of bed! Come on!" His fingers shoved their way into her sides, causing her to squirm and cry out in laughter.

"S-Stop!" Saldorin squeaked, rolling around more and more before the hammock flipped and spilled her out onto the floor. Dabolo gave a grin of satisfaction and stood, tossing the pillow at her. She probably would have been weirded out if she knew where it had been moments ago. She still looked a disheveled mess, hair out of place and her headband was missing, causing most of those ebony locks to flow freely about her face.

"Where are we going then?" asked Saldorin. She pushed herself up to a stand entirely against her will.

"We're riding tah Sen'jin tahday, once we get thar we'll have some time on da beach before dinnah." Dabolo said with a nod of his head.

"Beach?" The elf's head lifted at the word.

"Ya' like da beach, right? Sen'jin is right on da coast of one." He grinned, "I can teach ya how to fish."

"That sounds fun! I've never been fishing before!" Saldorin beamed as she clapped her hands together once. Dabolo smirked as he watched her reaction, sliding his own breakfast in her direction since Bjomolf caused him to spill the one he was going to give her.

"Eat up den, we have a ways tah travel."

It was hot, but not as hot as Saldorin thought it was going to be. The barren lands of Duotar seemed to reflect the sun's heat and it clung to the closest objects it could find. Sprawled on her Hawkstrider, she clung to it's neck while groaning in agony from the heat. Dabolo sat atop his raptor while they traveled, looking unaffected by the heat. He was used to this kind of heat, he came from the jungle after all, this was like spring time to him.

Eversong Woods was always bathed in eternal spring, the Sindorei never knew the scorching heat of summer, the pleasant temperatures of fall, or the extreme colds of winter. Right now Saldorin felt like she was dying of heat stroke. It didn't help that the colors of her Hawkstrider's feathers were black, so they were absorbing more heat and reflecting it back onto it's rider.

"Are we almost there? It's so hot out." She whined.

"Almost." The Troll replied.

Saldorin let out a dejected sigh, still hanging off the back of her strider. Behind her Bjomolf walked calmly, red eyes set on Dabolo. He wouldn't let what happened this morning go unpunished, even if it meant just staring at the back of his head the entire trip. The Troll knew he was being watched, he was always being watched by him. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end from the sinister glare the worg constantly gave him.

His eyes soon fell on a sight of relief. Up ahead he could see the tops of the straw huts that made up the small village of Sen'jin. He could hardly wait to get Saldorin there, show her all the delicacies of Troll cuisine and … okay there wasn't too much to troll food but it was pretty good. Then the fishing, if he remembered it, was pretty good as well. He would spend hours sitting on the shore with a fishing pole in lodged in the sand.

And he could see himself doing all these things with Saldorin beside him. The aspect of it was something he could dream about. What was it about this elf that made him think of her non-stop? He had been with many women in his life, but for some reason Saldorin seemed a little more then a one night stand. She was like forbidden fruit, something he wanted but wasn't sure he could have.

Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice Saldorin zooming past him. Upon the sight of a village, she got a boost of adrenaline, cracking the reins of the Hawkstrider and making it book it to the tree tops of the horizon. In an effort to keep up, both Bjomolf and Dabolo sprint after her. He whipped at the reins of his raptor, urging it forwards to keep up with the excited elf. Bjomolf already being fast on his feet, he reached her in no time.

Saldorin pulled at the reins to make the bird stop. It stalled, tripping over it's long legs and throwing it's rider off. Arms flailing, the elf managed to grab onto a palm leaf only to have it snap and send her plummeting down into the small pond of water in the middle of the village. Everyone within their huts slowly peaked their heads out at the commotion, watching as the wet elf slowly pulled herself out of the pond. She coughed, ear tips lowered with the weight of the water dripping off them.

"Saldorin!" Dabolo slid off the side of his raptor while it was still in motion, the reptile still running even as he was rushing to help her. It turned to see where it's rider went, watching as the Troll was cut off by the Worg as he bit down on the back of her armor to pull her out. His footsteps came to a stop, eyes glaring at the wolf while he looked back at him with a smug look. This was no longer just a battle, this canine made it a war.

"My bird … went too … fast." Saldorin frowned, leaning over onto the palm tree she had fell from moments ago.

"I can see dat." Dabolo couldn't help but laugh. The elf didn't think her situation was too funny. She glared at him a little, arms wrapped around herself while her armor dripped everywhere with pond water.

Saldorin found herself sitting in a small hut moments later. Wrapped in Dabolo's robes, her hair was still soaked and dripped onto the fabric. A small fire had been made in it's pit while on the stove a pot filled with some sort of liquid simmered quietly. She stared into it, Bjomolf standing behind her while staring around this odd place. Neither one had been in a place like this before, and Saldorin was a little afraid to move or touch anything.

Wind chimes made of bones swayed in the breeze of an open window, other Trollish decorations hung around the walls. In the other room she could hear Dabolo and another troll talking. She listened hard, not hearing much of the conversation other than bits of Troll here and there. Once the conversation stopped she sat upright, trying to present herself in a position that showed she wasn't trying to eavesdrop.

Dabolo strode out from the other room, the young elf's eyes locking on the troll's shirtless body. The soft blue skin of his toned stomach seemed to snag her attention so that when he spoke to her she didn't even hear what he said. She had never seen anything like this before, the other Sindorei of Silvermoon were nothing to compare this to. Well, it wasn't like she hand much to compare to, she wasn't too much involved with men back home for her interest mostly concerned sweets.

"'Ey!" shouted the Troll, snapping his fingers to try and gain her attention. Saldorin's eyes traveled up from his chest to his face, her eyes going wide while her face turned a shade of red.

"I'm sorry?" she said, finding it hard to focus on his face now.

"I sed are ya ready tah eat?" said Dabolo. Had he said that before? Had he even said anything before? Saldorin couldn't remember. She was to transfixed with his looks.

"Um … yes." she said, finally finding an excuse to tear her eyes away from him and onto something else. She wasn't exactly ready to eat, she was still sitting his robes in the middle of someone's house she didn't even know. He smiled down at her, offering his hand to her to help her come to a stand. Bjomolf's eyes darted at his hand, watching as Saldorin took it sheepishly and stood, holding the robes around her frame. The worg growled, Dabolo glaring back at him as the two seemed to go into a death staring match.

Staring between them, the young elf tugged on her escort's hand and pulled him to the exit. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful for the hospitality after falling into the pond, she just got hyper aware of everything when she was in a stranger's house and wanted to get rid of that feeling as soon as possible. Dabolo took the hint as he was dragged off, the wolf following close behind while he took the lead. On the way out he grabbed a picnic basket that was made just for them, he leading them down to the beach area not too far from the small village.

A blanket was pulled from the basket once the troll set it down. He whipped it out into the air before letting it drift down onto the sand, he offering Saldorin a seat once it was smoothed out. She sat down, watching him set out various foods of Trollish ethnicity. Some things she wasn't quite sure what they even were. Bjomolf watched carefully, moving himself to Saldorin's other side and laying down with his head down on his paws. Once everything was set in it's place, the Troll pulled out a fishing rod, sticking it upright in the sand for the time being.

"'ere, try dis." said Dabolo, holding up something that looked like a type of fish. Something anyways... The elf stared at it then to him, back to the food once more. It would be rude to refuse, and she was hungry. Saldorin made a small gulp before leaning forward, taking the food offered to her and placing it in her mouth. She chewed slowly, the flavor much different then the usual savory foods that were of Silvermoon. The texture of the meal made shivers go down her spine, one eye closing as she continued to chew. With a large gulp she manged to swallow it down, giving her most polite smile that she could.

"That was … very good!" she said, grinning wide. Dabolo stared at her, a blank expression. He suddenly burst into laughter, Saldorin looking at him with confusion. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"Ya' got de most silleh look on ya' face! Ya don' have ta fake it if ya don' like it." he said, wiping some tears of laughter from the corners of his eyes. The elf continued to look at him before she found herself blushing in embarrassment. How could she have made a fool of herself? When Dabolo saw the look on her face he simply smiled, patting her shoulder a little to comfort her which got an instant reaction from Bjomolf.

"Eat what ya' like, kay? I'm sure dare be sumthin' ya be likein'." he said, ignoring the warning growls coming from the Worg at her side. She nodded slowly, looking into the basket for something more of her tastes While she was sifting through the foods of the picnic basket the troll moved to the fishing pole he had stuck in the sand earlier. He pulled it out, looking over the hook and placing a bait on it before casting it out into the water.

Ripping off pieces of a loaf of bread, Saldorin watched the troll settle onto the blanket, holding the pole between his hands while he looked out over the water. She shoved more of the bread in her mouth before creeping slightly behind him, looking over his shoulder to see what he was doing. Dabolo watched her from the corner of his eye, smirking before taking the pole and holding it out to her.

"Ya' evah fish before?" he said while she gently took the pole from him.

"No." said Saldorin, holding it a little awkwardly. Dabolo snickered a little, correcting her fishing pole handling while he moved behind her. Bjomolf stared hard, his red eyes locked on the troll while his head lifted up.

"Here, hold it up like dis." said Dabolo. "Fishin' be one of mah past times. When ya' feel a tug, tug back and reel dem in!"

A brighter smile was forming on the young elf's face as she nearly sat in his lap now. His robes, oversized on her, didn't seem to prove any difficulty in fishing. The sleeves were so big that they slid back down to her elbows when she held her arms up. It only took a few moments of waiting before she felt a tug at the line. Her eyes lit up and she quickly pulled back, reeling the line in probably faster then she should have. Dabolo grinned brightly while he helped her hang onto the pull, letting her reel it in on her own.

The fish on the line was drawing closer to the shore and with too much eagerness Saldorin yanked the pull up. Flying into the air, the fish flopped around helplessly. Her eyes widened and she pulled the pull back in a quick jerk, causing the line to snap. The fish hit the water and swam away quickly, the hook still stuck in it's mouth and leaving the elf with her mouth agape. Dabolo was in a roar of laughter behind her, the look on her face was priceless.

"H-How did that … what just happened?" she said.

"Dat's alright really! Sometimes day just get away." said Dabolo with a laugh. Saldorin stared at the water with a glare, her lip pouting out. The troll didn't know how true his words would be soon. He didn't remember that this time with her was only spent because he won it in an auction. Tomorrow he would have to let her go, and she would be the one to get away.

It wouldn't be until that night that he would have to mull over those feelings. He sat up while the moonlight shined over his body, unable to sleep know that come morning Saldorin would be off on her own once more. They had stayed at Sen'jin Village for the night, Saldorin sound asleep against Bjomolf who was curled up around her while he slept as well. There had to be a way for him to keep her around.

That morning Saldorin woke up to herself and Bjomolf. Dabolo wasn't anywhere around and a frown formed on her face because of it. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Bjomolf stood after he woke up as well, pushing her forward with his nose. He was ready to get her out of here and away from the sexual influence on legs known as Dabolo.

"I wonder where he is..." said Saldorin. Her clothing had been dry for hours, but she still kept the Troll's robes on. The worg gave a low growl, tugging on her sleeve to get her to move towards the stables. She let out a sigh, finally following along as they moved. She knew she had to leave, but she at least wanted to say goodbye before she left. He was really nice...

It looked like he would have to take charge for now. This girl was harder to get moving today more then anything and every moment she wasted dawdling along was another moment that Troll could pop up. Bjomolf continued to tug her along, stopping at the stable to retrieve her Hawkstrider. The troll in charge of it looked down at the worg while he stared up at him, then gave a snort as his eyes motioned to the bird. The stable master looked up to Saldorin who looked like she was in a daze.

"Er, dis one?" said the troll, taking hold of the Hawkstrider's reins and leading the bird to them. The worg quickly snatched the leather straps from him and pulled the bird towards Saldorin. He nudged her in the direction of the Hawkstrider's side, pushing her to get on. Like a zombie she moved slowly, climbing onto the mount with more effort then it should have taken. Her eyes wandered, looking for any signs of Dabolo before she left. Bjomolf made sure she was on and took the reins in his teeth again, pulling the bird along and away from the village.

Was he too late? Dabolo was running as fast as he could to find out where Saldorin had gone. He had only left for a moment to get them breakfast, but he had chosen the wrong time to go it seemed. He rushed to the village, his eyes darting around for any sign of her. The only thing he saw out of the ordinary was the look on the stable master's face. The troll looked confused about something or another, and Saldorin normally caused confusion where ever she went, so he knew she must have been there.

"Saldorin!" he shouted out at the top of his lungs. He came to a sliding stop at the stables, frowning as he watched the fading figure of the elf on the hawkstrider head towards Orgimmar. His head hung and he let out a long, drawn out sigh. He would have gone after her but it wasn't his place. She had her own adventure to make and only fate would decide if he had a place in it.

While Saldorin was pulled along she gave one last look to the village behind her. She wasn't certain but she thought she saw Dabolo watching her, giving a wave. She frowned, waving slowly herself. She never really got to thank him properly, and it would probably bother her the rest of her life knowing she wouldn't be able to. Her hand lowered as she finished her wave, she turning herself to face forward and slowly reached down, sliding the reins from Bjomolf's mouth and into her own hands.

"Thank you Bjomolf, I can take it on my own now." she said. The worg looked up at her while she took control of her mount, his eyes watching her while she now simply stared ahead. It was for the best, that Troll would only corrupt her! The worg knew he did the right thing.

A while of walking, Saldorin made it back to the large orc city. She would have to get a few more supplies and write to her siblings before she decided on where she wanted to go. Saldorin rode ahead, passing a shop where someone stepped out from. The person looked familiar, a redheaded blood elf with short hair that reached to her neck and covered one eye. The elf looked up, staring at Saldorin as she passed before narrowing her eyes a little.

That girl … she was the elf with the stupid look on her face with that Troll! How did she survive the explosion? No one ever survived when herself was involved, if they did they didn't last long before she would finish what she started. Saldorin moved away from the store as she continued on her way, the shorter redheaded elf quickly whipping around, knocking on the armor of a taller male elf behind her.

"Yes, Lady Firewing?" said the male, turning around and looking down at her. Another blood elf, this one however had eyes that would glow blue. His voice didn't have a single pitch, but many, like there was more then one person speaking. Pale blond hair covered his head, looking a little wind swept and reaching down his back of what wasn't covering his face. His skin was pale, but it was far from dead, this elf had something … unique about him.

"Do you see that girl? The one riding away with that mutt?" the girl pointed out. The male nodded, his eyes following Saldorin. "That girl was supposed to die. Do you know why she survived?"

He continued to watch before she was long out of her sight, then looked down to the girl at his side. "She is lucky, I suppose."

"I want her dead Iomadach." the redheaded girl sneered. "Follow her, find out if that Troll is still with her. If not, kill her."

"As you wish, Rinzee."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I apologize for poor spelling, bad troll accents, and overall stupidity on my part.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Three Months Later_

The sound of the waves crashing against the shore filled the air of the small seaside town. The sea breeze gently went through the young elf's dark hair, her eyes focused over the sea as she sat on a rock near the water. It had been three months since she had seen Dabolo, and even after all this time, she still thought about him. She had learned much and traveled to far places since then, one could say she even matured a little. However the time away had only strengthened the odd connection she had to him.

Rachet was the place she was at today. For some reason she was drawn to the seaside, it reminded her of him she supposed. On the rock next to her Saldorin had some paper and a writing quill, she had been writing to her brother and sister about what she had seen on her travels and how much she was learning. At her other side sat Bjomolf, looking as diligent as ever. The worg had saved her life more then enough times on their adventures. He was holding up his promise to Litha to protect Saldorin.

The young elf moved to continue writing, the quill moving swiftly over the paper as her messy handwriting covered the page. When she finished she stood, holding it out to Bjomolf. He glanced up at her with one eye open, slowly standing up and giving off a huge yawn before leaning up and snapping his jaws around the letter. Saldorin jumped a little, drawing her hand back quickly while he trotted off to the mailbox. He did seem a little nicer to her but he still scared her sometimes.

With that matter of business taken care of she moved to the stables, jumping down from her rock and gathering her things. The boat to Booty Bay would arrive soon and she had to make sure she didn't miss it. It would be the last one of the day. Her Hawkstrider waiting, she took it's reins and led it to the docks. Bjomolf returned to her side after delivering her letter, but for some reason was constantly sniffing the air around them as if trying to find something. Saldorin looked down at him, watching as his nose went to the ground and sniffed more, following a scent and growling as he did.

The young elf shook her head and sat down on the dock, staring ahead over the water. Every time she saw it she couldn't help but think of him. Her head lowered as she remembered the Troll, how nice he was, the way he made her feel. No one every made her feel as happy as he did. However she had not seen or heard of him in months. She was afraid she would never see him again.

Saldorin tilted her head back enough to where she fell back onto the docks. Her eyes closed while her arms spread out to the sides, feeling the sun against her skin. She wondered if they had anything good to eat in booty bay.

"Where did ya get dis tiny ting?" said a voice beside her. Saldorin's eyes shot open to the sight of Dabolo above her, his fingers wrapped around the brim of a pair of her panties while he tugged on the sides.

"Silvermoon makes the- HEY!" she said, but she was cut off when she sat up, feeling at her bag. How did he get those? When did he even show up? She couldn't find out how he had gotten her undergarments but she was quick to try and get them back, her hands swiping up at her panties while he held them just out of reach. "Give those back!"

Dabolo laughed as he jumped back, holding them up with them hooked on one finger. His height compared to her was enough to keep her at bay while he backed up. Saldorin was growing easily frustrated, swiping up at his hands while he continued to keep out of her reach.

"Haha, dey are cute! Are dose pink pokadots?" he laughed, pulling them closer to get a better look.

"Stop! Dabolo give them back!" cried Saldorin. Her hands continued to flail up in the air after him, the Troll leading her on a chase all around the ocean side town. Oh where was Bjomolf when you needed him? She couldn't rely on her worg now so she'd have to take control on her own! While Dabolo was laughing while he held her panties up high she growled and took a few steps back.

"Eh?" said Dabolo, sobering up and looking down at her.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" she screamed and suddenly ran at him. Unprepared for the attack, the Troll took the tackle full on, falling back onto the ground with Saldorin on top of him. She quickly snatched the panties, holding them close to her as she sat up on his stomach.

"I dunno wat ya' getting' riled up fah, dey not even yours." said Dabolo with a snicker. The elf pulled the panties away from her chest before looking them over. Come to think of it she didn't even own a pair of panties with pink polka dots. And these were too small to even be hers. Did he have her running around for someone else's panties. With a look of disgust she tossed the panties to the side, lucky for Dabolo he didn't attempt to go after them.

"That was really uncalled for." said Saldorin, crossing her arms while she remained seated on his stomach.

"I can see dat ya' missed meh." said the Troll with a grin. She looked down at where she sat and a bright blush lined her cheeks while she fought to stand upright. Her balance and will weren't enough to even get her to stand up.

"No I didn't." she protested. Of course it was a flat out lie. She couldn't stop thinking about him the whole three months they were apart. He knew she was lying as well. Behind the angered look he could see how much she had missed him and that was what he had hoped for. He had missed her just the same.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Saldorin.

"Goin' ta see da folks." he answered, sitting himself upright on his elbows. Saldorin had forgotten all about sitting on him and quickly clambered up to free him. He almost didn't want her to move.

"Your folks? Oh your parents live here?"

"Nah, in Booty Bay."

"Oh! That's where I'm headed as well. I was just waiting for … THE BOAT!" she suddenly cried out. Their chase had lead them nearly out of Rachet, Saldorin could see the boat at the dock, receiving the last load before getting ready to sail out again. "Oh no I can't miss it! This is the last boat for the night!"

"Come on den!" He took hold of her hand and before she knew it Saldorin was being pulled along behind Dabolo. It was hard to keep her footing with the speed he was pulling her at, she ended up just hopping up onto his back and holding onto his shoulders while he gave her an impromptu piggy back ride. Dabolo raced to the docks, coming to a sliding stop as the boat began pulling away from the port.

"No! We missed it!" whined Saldorin.

"Not yet we didn'." growled the troll under his breath. He quickly snatched up her things, throwing them over his back next to her and tugged on the hawkstrider's reins. He swung both himself and Saldorin onto it's back and yanked hard, causing the bird to squawk out and dash up the dock.

"Hngh? W-What are you doing?"

"Hold on tight!" he called out, guiding the hawkstrider out of the town and out onto the small cliffs over the waters and next to where the boat was sailing out to sea. Saldorin looked over his shoulder, watching while the surroundings whipped past them at the speed they were going. They were racing towards the edge of a cliff, and Dabolo was showing no signs of stopping.

"Dabolo!"

"'ERE WE GO!" he shouted, the hawkstrider running right off the edge of the cliff like a lemming. The young elf screamed out as her eyes went wide and she held on tightly while they plummeted to the water below. It caused a ring in his ear but he would deal with it later. He had to get the timing just right. The hawkstrider feebly flapped it's wings to try and stay aloft in the air, it getting them some time but being the flightless bird it was, it wasn't doing much else.

Suddenly it was like they were floating on air. Saldorin lifted her eyes from Dabolo's back, looking over his shoulder to see them safely gliding to the boat. That's right! She had forgotten that Dabolo was a skilled mage. As soon as the bird's feet hit the floor of the boat it squawked out in terror and ran around in a few circles. The trip must have been too much for it for once it was done running circles the bird collapsed on the ground, legs spread out under it while Dabolo slowly got up off it's back.

"It'll be fine." he said to Saldorin, who seemed to be in the same state of shock as her bird, unable to move much and wide eyed while she shook. "You doh, I'm not so sure."

"W-We're on the boat … that's a-all that matters." said Saldorin as she crawled off his back and sunk to the floor of the boat. She felt along it like she was blind, checking to make sure she was still alive. Dabolo let off a small chuckle, looking down at her as he turned around. When she was sure this wasn't some kind of afterlife dream Saldorin stood up, feeling herself over. She had the feeling she was forgetting something, or someone.

Sitting on the dock, Bjomolf stared out over the water, his ears lowered in an annoyed look while he glared. He knew he smelled trouble. That scent of the troll was something he would never forget and he went to find him before he could intervene with Saldorin's travels. It seemed he was outwitted though while he was on the trail, and now he was stuck in Rachet while that nimrod of a troll was off with his Saldorin. He wouldn't stand for this, he'd make it back to her even if he had to swim the ocean.

"I think I forgot Bjomolf..." said Saldorin, looking around the area she stood.

"Ah, he'll get ta ya'." said Dabolo, while holding some concern, he didn't really care if the worg found his way back to her or not. The longer he was gone, the more opportunities he would have to spend time alone with Saldorin. It had been far too long without her and this time he wasn't letting her get away.

* * *

The boat sailed softly over the ocean on it's way to booty bay, the light of the moons shining down on the water on such a clear night. Saldorin stood near the front of the boat, looking out over the water while the boat effortlessly sliced through it. She leaned against the side, looking up from the water to the sky now with a small sigh. Dabolo had said he was going to see his parents, it made her start thinking about her own family. Of course, her mother and father were out of the picture.

She was young when she had lost her parents. She didn't remember how they died but she could remember how her brother and sister had raised her to what she was today. That was why she was so close to them, they stepped in and took the role of mother and father. Saldorin never asked how their parents died, even if she did, she knew they wouldn't tell her. They were trying to protect her from potential unhappiness. Still, she wished she was old enough to remember her parents, to know who they were.

Saldorin hung her head while she looked back down at the water, closing her eyes after a few moments. It wouldn't do her any good to dwell on thoughts like those. She was sure Litha and Randolf were cheering for her no matter where she was or where they were. Her eyes opened while she lifted her head, catching a glimpse of someone from the corner of her eye. Quickly she turned around, seeing Dabolo with two cups in his hands.

"Tea?" he asked, holding one cup out to her. She looked down at it before taking it into her hands. Dabolo looked at her face, the expression clear that she wasn't the normally happy elf she had always been since he met her. "Sumtin' wrong?"

"Huh?" she said, looking at her reflection in the cup. "Oh … I was just thinking of my family."

"Ya' miss dem, don't ya'?"

She nodded in silence. Dabolo looked at her, smiling as he slid himself a little closer to her. He placed an arm around her shoulders, easy to do since she was so much shorter then him. It was then he could have sworn he heard a growl, his arm instinctively lifting up and away quickly. His head twisted to look left and right, looking for any sign of Bjomolf but was left only with the sight of a confused Saldorin looking up at him.

"E-Erm … Thought I herd trouble." he said with a nervous laugh. Dabolo then glared off to the side. Even while he wasn't here that beast was getting the best of him. He let out a sigh and returned his arm to go around his shoulders. He was slightly surprised when she didn't pull away. Saldorin's eyes remained on her reflection in the tea, she taking a small sip and leaning against him as he pulled her closer.

"Dabolo do you miss your family?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Every day." he said, looking down at her and grinning. "But I don' tink about it so much."

"What do you do to make yourself feel better?"

"Well, I jus' find meh a pretteh girl ta spend da evening with." he said with another grin. Saldorin stared up at him with an unamused look. Perhaps that was taking it a little too far. Dabolo scrambled in his mind to find something that would repair the damage he made, but it was all cast aside when she spoke her next words.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"More dan anyone I've met." he replied. The little elf's eyes lit up along with a blush on her face. It was that look he craved, what he missed the most in the time they were separated.

"No one has ever told me I was pretty. Just fat." she said. Her eyes suddenly darted to the side as she looked away, her eyes narrowed as she remembered the taunting she would get from most of the females in the city of Silvermoon.

"Maybeh I like fat." he said.

"So you think I'm fat too?" she whined up at him.

"W-What? No I didn' mean dat!" said Dabolo as he cringed. "I'm jus sayin' I like girls wit sum meat!"

"So I AM fat!" she cried out, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"No! Ya' not fat!" said Dabolo, desperately trying to repair the damage he had unintentionally made. Even with his attempt, the elf sniffled and started to cry more, the tea cup falling from her hands as she covered her face.

_Great, just great! I knew I was a little chubby but even he thinks so! _Saldorin thought while she whimpered into her hands. She knew her sweet tooth would get her in trouble one day, why did it have to be now? Of all the times, of all the people. Topped off with the emotions she already had before, this night was turning into something of a devastation. She started to cry a little harder before she was suddenly silenced.

Her eyes opened wide to see the Troll's face close to her and her hands removed from her face, his large lips pressed over her own. His eyes were closed tightly while his hands held onto her shoulders, holding her in place while he kissed her. Saldorin could feel her face heat up in a blush, she wasn't sure what to do. She had never been in this kind of situation before. Before she had time to think Dabolo pulled his lips away, opening his eyes and looking down at her with a soft blush of his own.

"Sorreh." he said, clearing his throat and stepping back away from her. Saldorin was speechless. Her hands began moving like she was trying to say something but she just remained silent. How was she supposed to react to someone she had only known for three months kissing her so suddenly? Someone that for those three months, she had never stopped thinking about, had never forgotten the first time they met.

The air between them was awkward, Saldorin looking off to he side and Dabolo staring at the floor. The elf felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. What was this feeling she was gettting now? Her insides felt like butterflies were trying to find their way out. She almost felt a little sick. Was this what love felt like? Some kind of flu symptom?

"Ya' alright?" asked Dabolo as he watched the colors draining from her face. Her legs felt weak and her head was swirling. If this was love Saldorin wasn't sure she wanted it. She took a few steps forward before the contents of her stomach decided it no longer wanted to stay with her. Saldorin stumbled to the side of the boat and leaned over it, releasing the foul mixture of dinner and the butterflies into the water below.

* * *

"I didn' know ya' got sea sick Saldy." said Dabolo with a sigh as he rubbed her back while they started off the boat the next day. The young elf let out a type of groan. She didn't get sea sick, as far as she knew, but the combination of the odd feelings and the motions of the boat just sent her overboard in an almost literal sense. Booty Bay was in a bustle today as merchants hawked their wears. A goblin shouted out about selling parrots while the birds either sat in cages or on his shoulders. A human was offering pirate outfits and farther into the small ocean side hub there were other things on sale.

Saldorin glanced to the water. Was it time to part ways once again? How long would she be gone this time before she would see him again? She began opening her mouth to speak but stopped when Dabolo took hold of her arm with his large hand.

"Keep in touch dis time." said Dabolo. He released her arm and then gave a smirk, reaching up and ruffling her hair on the top of her head. The elf cringed, reaching up and flailing her arms up over her head to get him to stop while behind her her hawkstrider was lead off the boat and to her side.

"Okay I will." she said with a glare up at him. She looked adorable when she was mad Dabolo thought to himself. He knew they would be leaving each other again, but this time he wouldn't be far from her. At least they would be in the same town.

Saldorin and Dabolo parted ways again, this time leaving each other with something more. The elf pulled herself up onto the Hawkstrider's back, leading it forward farther into the town. It was hard to resist the sales going on around her, she forcing herself to stare ahead to keep herself from looking at things that were literally being thrown in her direction. She almost would have stopped if it wasn't for something going on at the tavern.

A crowd had formed within the small building, so much that there were some people lingering outside, looking over and around people to see in. Saldorin dropped off the hawkstrider at the stables and quickly rushed to the scene, pushing past people enough to where she was inside and could see and hear what was going on.

"Tomorrow we will be setting off on a journey to the coast of Feralas." said a female blood elf. "From there with the blessing of shaman magic, we will set forth in a dance over the waters, waltzing along the coast to a secluded area where we will hold the ball. Any and all are welcome to join us in the caravan! I guarantee the trip will be one to remember!"

"A ball?" said Saldorin under a whisper. She blushed softly as she thought of going with Dabolo. Was she really so infatuated with that troll that she made every opportunity of a couple to be spent with him?

"We will be leaving at sunrise, it will be about a two day travel to the checkpoint of the coast of Feralas. Any wishing to come with us will meet our caravan at the docks." said the elf.

Saldorin's hands clapped together in glee. She was going to find Dabolo and ask him to come with her. It wasn't like she had somewhere to go, most of her traveling around was random, going from place to place and offering her services in tracking or hunting. Hunting...? Oh she had almost forgot about Bjomolf! She had to head back to Rachet anyway, she hoped he was still there. She was more then sure that he was going to be extremely angry with her for leaving him behind.

While she mulled over what punishment the worg was going to give her, she failed to notice the pair of cold eyes on her. In a corner of the crowded room stood a tall dark figure with wind swept blond hair. The male elf known as Iomadach had finally found his target once again. Under the order of his lady Firewing, he was sworn to his oath to her will, and her will was to have the elf struck down. However there was something about the innocence of this girl that couldn't bring him to kill her, not right away anyway. A part of him wanted nothing to do with the plan his mind was already concocting, but the rest of him, the restless souls that resided within him hungered to break the high spirited elf.

He would have fun with his prey before the deed needed to be done.


End file.
